Eruna Ichinomiya/History
Background :Eruna is the only child and the sole descendant of current Ichinomiya lineage, which was said to have some unusual people with unusual abilities. Her family is consisted of a father, a mother, a grandfather, her cousin--Shigure Ninomiya, and other relatives. Her father seems to have same attitude towards her as Shigure do. Her mother is a caring one and constantly worried about her future as she intended to be NEET before finally accepted in Mikagura, while her grandfather is said to be a pirate and a living national treasure. :Eruna spent her childhood time mostly with Shigure and their friends. At some point on junior high school, her friends introduced her into BL world and she had been the fangirl of it. She also had been a fan of galge, too. Plot Stride Ater School :Eruna was in the middle of a conversation about school since it's about time for her to move on to high school. However, she did not want to attend any school unless its uniform was cute as she wanted them to be. Although she rejected Shigure's suggestion to attend the same school at him at first, upon looking at the uniform guide section and seeing the model of the girl's uniform, she quickly decided to take the Mikagura Academy entrance test. :Even though she was going to take an entrance test in some days later, Eruna didn't make any preparations whatsoever and even late to the place where the entrance test was being held. Despite the ruckus she made on test place, she passed it and met Bimii in the process. :Bimii came to pick up Eruna and Kurumi escorted them to the academy by car. Since they went too late and the entrance ceremony was almost over, they attended the Freshman Party instead. :Eruna was shocked to see that the Freshman Party was really different from what she had imagined. In the midst of all the confusion, a misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi occurred and Eruna intervened, only to make things worse. Thankfully, Seisa finally arrived and managed to calm Kyoma down to avoid a conflict. Eruna was so fired up to see Seisa to the point she choked Shigure due to her nervousness. However, Seisa had been gone before she even had a chance to greet her. She also became friends with Asuhi, after he thanked her for her action. :Eruna who was still new to the academy asked Shigure about the system and he, along with Bimii explained it to her. Despite her shock upon hearing that she needed to join any club within thirty days or else face expulsion, Eruna still looked forward to her new life in the academy. However, shock also came to her once again when she found out that her room was nothing but a sleeping bag. She started to attempt to join any clubs starting from calligraphy club but since her writing was really hard to read, she failed to join the club. :Eruna desperately tried to join any club, but alas it was pointless as she always rejected. Seeing this, Seisa who initially rejected her, offered her a position as a going home club member, which he instantly accepted in delight. However, Seisa also assigned her to come as her substitution in opposition battle tomorrow, made Eruna shocked and confused at the same time. Despite this, she still came to the battle arena on the following day and had to fight against Himi. In the critical moment, her ability, Toy Gun, was awoken and able to defeat Himi in a single blow. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Eruna quickly became popular around the academy after his grand victory. She was also interviewed by Rumina for an article, praised and congratulated by many. However, she should focus on what would happen afterwards since Seisa was challenging her in a simulation battle after she went to her mansion to report the battle. The challenge was up because when she reported her battle, Seisa objected that Eruna won simply because of Himi's unpreparedness, made Himi slightly nervous and irritated Eruna in process. Seisa also challenged Eruna, as a result of Eruna's word which seemed to underestimate her, although she did not meant to. This made Himi and Bimii shocked and said that Seisa was going too far about Eruna. Himi also told Eruna to think carefully before accepting Seisa's challenge, but Eruna ignored it and accepted the challenge, making Himi's words become futile in the end. :Eruna was so sure she would won the battle and full of confidence of it. Alas, she was defeated in such a short time by Seisa, who revealed her overwhelming ability in the end of the battle. What's frustrated more was, her ability didn't work properly at time and she was back to her position as club-less. Feeling that there was no club which suitable for her, Bimii suggested her to make a new club instead and prepare herself for the Rookie Battle Tournament, as she could gather potential members for her club there. :Eruna then asked Himi to become her sparring partner and Asuhi also offered himself to become her sparring partner, too. Yuto, and the drama club, who later joining in, came and Nyamirin said that they should make a training for freshmen an offered Eruna to join in. The training, labeled as Houkago Six began and Yuto taught her, Usamaru, and Tonkyun a lot of things there. :Following some days before Rookie Battle tournament held, Eruna was introduced as one of the rookies who was expected and favored as the winner of said event. When the Rookie Battle tournament day came and Eruna had to fight against Katai in the first round. She was able to gain her first victory and promised Asuhi to fight against each other in the final battle. Garakuta Innocence :Eruna decided to help Sadamatsu who was working on a booth alone. Although there was no people who came to said booth, however Yuto took an interest on it and tried to shoot the grand prize, which was a giant Miracle Man doll. But, no matter how much he shooted it, the prize was standing still. Later, it was revealed that Sadamatsu was actually putting a trick behind it as he did not want it to be given to anyone, yet he made it as a grand prize. :Eruna was taught about club budget and how to obtain it by Sadamatsu and Yuto. Eruna was also told that it is not good to use club budget for one personal purpose, crushing one of her intention once she established a new club. :In the night of first Rookie Day, Shigure prepared a small party for congratulating Eruna. He also prepared the cake, a rap song about Eruna, and invited everyone, though it was declined by Kyoma and Seisa. Eruna was really grateful of Shigure's action and she also helped him to clean the party mess afterwards. She asked him about who was the winner of Rookie Battle Tournament on his year. Shigure said that he was the winner but not in Mikagura Academy, revealing himself about his and Kyoma's past on the sister school academy after told her about Mikagura Academy history first. She thanked Shigure for telling her everything and promised to do her best on the next battle. :Eruna was happy for Tonkyun's victory as well as his plan to revenge Usamaru's loss by defeating Azumi. However, she was shocked when she was told that she had to fight against Tonkyun in order to move to top 8 by Yuto. Although Yuto teased and provoked her that he'd support Tonkyun more and his power is awesome, however in the end, he said that both Eruna and Tonkyun were his precious apprentice so there's no matter who will win or lose in the end and voted for both of them. Nonetheless, Eruna won the battle, thanks to her ability which improved to become Toy Bayonet, and able to move closer to her dream, standing in the final stage with Asuhi. :However, said dream had to be crushed as she was lost into Haruka in her preliminary battle. :Eruna who had no motivation to see the final battle, was being dragged by Bimii to see it. However, she was shocked to find out that Asuhi was defeated with a single blow by a mysterious freshman named Otone Fujishiro. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Eruna was shocked about the final battle result but also wondered whether she could make Otone join her club or not. She was also upset about an article of Asuhi after the Rookie Battle ended but Asuhi said that it can't be helped, as he felt that he had betrayed everyone's expectations to be a winner. :Some time later, Eruna found Otone alone in a flower garden and surprised to know that Otone as not scary as she thought. She introduced herself to her and after bumping to each other for several times, she dared herself to ask about why did not Otone join any club and invited Otone to join her club instead. Although Otone wanted to talk to her about the reason she did not join any club, however she rejected her invitation as she said that there are important things she needed to do. :Since she had not been thinking about her club concept properly, Eruna decided to consult it to drama club and took some references from the light music club. She met Yuto on the way, and Yuto started to consult about Asuhi to her. Eruna initiated him to make a party for Asuhi instead, which he accepted. She also invited some close people and decided to held the party in Yuto's room, much to his distaste. :Eruna was also participating on Treasure Hunt Event. When she was told to make a team, she asked Otone, who had been came to her sight several times. Although Otone rejected her invitation at first, in the end she accepted it. She also helped Otone from being hurt and Otone was so grateful of it. :In the following day, they were wandering around the academy, taking references for the concept of clubs that she wanted to make as well as searching for a good club for Otone to join. Seeing that Otone has an interest in music, she asked Otone once more to join her club and think together about what kind of club they should make. This time, Otone was assured by Eruna's words and she happily accepted Eruna's invitation. :Eruna was also searching for Asuhi in the campfire night and found him gazing at the stars as he usually did. After letting Eruna know about his past and what kind of treasure he got from the event, Eruna said that Asuhi should be having fun tonight as she thought that the stars would be happy too by seeing him spending time with his friends, which he agreed. Category:Subpages